


I'll Take You To The Candy Shop

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:52:50
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The boys have a little chat during their break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I actually read a fic in padackles lj-community that involved the boys and Twizzlers, but for the life of me I can't remember who wrote it. But thank you for partially inspiring this little fic. :)  
>   
> 

Jared and Jensen were sitting on their director’s chairs on the edge of the set they were currently shooting in and spending their short break by playing PSP. Apparently Jared was once again on one of his sugar highs, ‘cause he was giggling at the small PSP screen every few minutes. Jensen didn’t know Mario could be that funny.

 

“What are you? A 12-year-old girl?” Jensen asked laughing when Jared giggled for what was like the tenth time in the last 5 minutes.

“I’m not a girl.” Jared sniffed, pretending to be hurt by such a claim, his PSP now lying forgotten on his lap.

“Oh yeah? Says you who wore pigtails not too long ago.” Jensen said referring to the time when Jared had paraded around set in pigtails. Which, if Jensen might add, were secured by _pink_ hair bands. _Totally_ girly.

 

“Well, I’m not the one who got a boner ‘cause of it.” Jared said, grinning when Jensen almost choked on his own spit.

“What? I did not get a boner!” Jensen said scandalized, fidgeting with his PSP before pocketing it.

“You were walking funny the whole day and adjusting your equipment every few minutes.” Jared sniggered.

 

“So you’ve got nothing better to do than stare at my crotch the whole day?” Jensen smirked, although a little embarrassed.

“You’ve got something against that?” Jared was smiling his secret smile that was reserved only for Jensen and nudged his shoulder playfully.

“Well, no. But other people might find it suspicious.” Jensen said smiling back and returning the nudge.

“Most people already think we’re in love and having lots of awesome butt sex.” Jared said matter-of-factly.

“They do?” Jensen raised his eyebrow. And he thought that they’d kept their relationship well hidden.

 

“Oh yeah. You should read the stuff they write about us on the Internet.” Jared said and got this mischievous glint in his eyes that never meant good.

“I’m not sure I wanna know…” Jensen groaned.

“One of them was about us having really hot sex. It involved Twizzlers…” Jared started, practically gloating.

“Man, don’t tell me…” Jensen almost whined, horrified by what their crazy fan girls might come up with.

“You stuffed them up my ass…”

“Dude, TMI! TMI!” Jensen almost yelled and tried to block out Jared’s voice by covering his ears but didn’t quite make it before Jared said:

“…and then ate them.”

Jensen eyes almost bulged out of his head and Jared was giggling like the dork that he is.

 

“Seriously, I think my brain just broke.” Jensen said slowly, blinking his eyes, desperately trying to get rid of the mental image of Jared with Twizz… Nevermind. Better not go there.

 

“Aww, poor Jenny. Not that kinky, I take?” Jared asked with an overly sweet voice, fluttering his eyelashes.

“Hell no. And you’re sick if you actually like to read that kind of stuff.” Jensen huffed.

“It’s fun.” Jared shrugged, like it was the most normal thing to read porn about yourself.

 

“Fun? So, if I’d, like, covered myself in chocolate sauce with lollipops sticking out of my ass, you’d get a kick out of it?”

Jared got an excited look on his face like a little kid who just found out he could spend the night at a candy shop or something.

 

“Would you do that?” The puppy eyes of Doom were thrown at him at full force.

“Oh, get lost.” Jensen snorted and punched him on the shoulder.

“’Cause that would be kind of hot.” Jared was looking a little dazed by now, apparently enthralled by the idea of Jensen being a walking candy cane.

“Fuck you, you pervert.” Jensen laughed, breaking Jared out of his reverie.

“Keep talking like that and I will.” Jared said waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Shut up and come on. Break’s over.” Jensen said blushing when he noticed one of the PA’s waving at them and got up from his chair. Jared cackled when he followed Jensen back to set. 

 

When Jensen got back to his trailer at the end of the day, there was a bottle of chocolate sauce and a bag of lollipops waiting for him on the coffee table. He couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
